


【宇植】高度控制欲的完美主义

by anita201955



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955
Summary: 非原著向/ABO依旧/没有变态徐爹跟傻子弟弟/徐会长赛高领养梗/小徐爸爸跟东植宝贝的故事/依然是苏格兰威士忌味的徐会长和橙花味的小鹿大概是双向暗恋？依然十分狗血&天雷滚滚排雷：未成年咳咳（17岁，差不多）/怀孕梗/失忆梗私设喂奶这件事不归男o干，我真写不出来
Relationships: 宇植
Kudos: 75





	【宇植】高度控制欲的完美主义

陆东植在冲热水袋。

短绒面的热水袋。藏青底红色蝴蝶结花样。是街边小店里最常见的那种款式。

虽然现在更流行的是电热水袋，但总有情怀党说，电热水袋没有灵魂。

陆东植不是个情怀党，事实上，明明电热水袋对他来说更方便一点——十八岁的少年，一个人住，怎么看冲热水袋这件事情都老套到不适合年轻人。

啊，虽然说不是情怀党，但这件事情跟情怀也有点关系。

陆东植喜欢冲热水袋的瞬间，沸腾着的开水从水壶里倒进热水袋，绒面一下子变得柔软，好像沉溺于情爱的身体，滚烫。更确切一点来说，热水在塑胶内胆里散发的气味，混杂着一点点橡胶味和洁净的水汽味道，被塞进被窝，桩桩件件，都让他脑海里闪回片段式的星星点点的回忆，提醒他某个人的存在。

那个男人，陆东植叫他爸爸。

舌尖轻轻抵住下齿，气流从喉咙送出，到柔软的双唇被拦住。张、合、张、合。爸、爸。

他却不是陆东植的亲生父亲。

陆东植是个累赘，是个霉星，是个拖油瓶，是个没人要的赔钱货。

他一出生就害死了自己的母亲，五岁的时候父亲投资失败选择自杀，陆东植成了孤儿。不动产、存款、还在盈利的投资款项，全部被债主查抄、变卖、瓜分。

五岁的陆东植，身上已经早早显现出了一个娇软omega的先兆，长得漂亮，柔弱。

他其实差点就被债主卖掉了。卖到某个地下妓院，从小长在男欢女爱的泥沼里，然后变成一个千人枕万人睡的婊子，一个除了卖什么都不会的傻瓜。

大概是可怜他吧，他父亲的投资伙伴、忘年交徐仁宇领养了他。

从有记忆起，他就管徐仁宇叫，爸爸。

那一年陆东植五岁，徐仁宇二十三岁。

长大后，每每想起这个事情，陆东植总是忍不住庆幸。庆幸自己被领养了，庆幸自己被徐仁宇领养了。每次看见深夜街头穿得露胸露屁股的omega，用讨好的目光请求怜爱，用身体来获得生存，陆东植总是忍不住庆幸。庆幸自己被领养了，庆幸自己被徐仁宇领养了。

他被徐仁宇领养的时候，徐仁宇正在事业的上升期，每天忙得焦头烂额。徐仁宇不喜欢陌生人踏进自己的私人领地，也不放心把陆东植送去托儿所，陆氏金融的失败害死了很多人，外面多得是想杀了陆东植的仇家。

于是他被徐仁宇带在身边。

童年最多的印象，是他在徐仁宇办公室里搭积木。高大的男人永远在处理办公桌上不见少的文件、盯大盘、做一笔一笔的投资，有时候他哭了，就被男人抱在膝盖上，一边漫不经心地哄他，一边批划文件。

在学会写字之前，陆东植就学会了看日K线，五日均线、十日均线、二十日均线、三十日均线、死叉、金叉、纺锤线、十字线、影线、做多头、做空头、怎么洗盘、怎么多杀多......

证券市场是很肮脏的，可男人的手指纤长、洁白如玉，像是在弹奏千年的古琴或者黑白琴键，这么优美、这么干净。陆东植贪婪地看着他，目不转睛，近乎痴迷。

陆东植是早产儿，体弱、爱生病。一到冬天就变成一个药瓶子、病秧子，咳得脸颊病态殷红，撕心裂肺到像是要把肺都咳出来。不能开电热毯怕小孩子燥热，空调开到二十四度，房间里就要堆三个加湿器。男人对着灯，那双纤长白如玉的手，给他冲热水袋。最简单的红色橡胶热水袋，热水倒出来、倒进去，热气白雾氤氲，遮住了男人低垂着的温柔眉眼。冲好热水袋，套上一个蓝色的绒布套子，被男人轻手轻脚地塞在他的脚下。

“睡吧，东植，我会看着你的。”

然后他就闭上眼睛，安心地睡着了。

长到七岁，被送去小学。上学的第一天，陆东植哭了一上午，哭成一个泪人。一分钟几百万上下的徐会长，被老师一个电话叫来接儿子回家。见到徐仁宇的那一瞬间，陆东植破涕为笑，冲过去紧紧抱住男人的腿，下一秒又开始担心会不会被责骂。

没有责骂、没有抱怨，徐会长用兜里的手帕仔仔细细给小孩子擦干眼泪，面对老师洋洋洒洒的育儿理论，回以一句“他是我徐仁宇的儿子，不需要经历挫折”。然后陆东植就被抱起来，抱回了那个像安全港湾一样的小小办公室。

陆东植没有上过小学。他的小学时光是在徐会长办公室度过的，沙发茶几是他的课桌椅、书架上的书是他的自学教材。徐会长学富五车、国文外语数学样样精通，养出来的孩子自然优秀。

逃过了小学，不能再逃过中学。试图用同一招的陆东植被罚站了，站在墙角，面对暗金花纹的墙纸，哭得抽抽噎噎、泪流满面。

“知道自己错了吗？”男人在他身后，把他笼罩在自己的阴影里，没有生气、没有发火，语气平静到可怕。

陆东植见过这样的徐仁宇，暴风雨前的平静，下一秒是一干员工被骂得不名一文，然后被辞退。爸爸会骂我吗？会打我吗？他对着墙角想，但还是倔强地回答：“我没有错。”

男人没有给他擦眼泪、没有骂他、没有打他，只留给他一句最后通牒。

“明天开始，你必须去学校。”

他害怕这样的徐仁宇。

他爱这个男人，依靠这个男人，依赖这个男人，绝对地信仰这个男人，同时也畏惧这个男人、害怕这个男人。他看过徐仁宇是怎么轻飘飘的一个买进卖出，就让无数散户家破人亡、流离失所，他也看过面对没有价值的下属，这个男人轻而易举地放弃对方。徐仁宇不会在乎对方是不是上有老下有小，不会在乎对方是不是会痛苦、会轻生。

陆东植乖乖地去上学了，自己收拾了书包，认认真真地上课，在午休的时候哭得眼泪汪汪，咬紧牙关在厕所隔间，自己擦干眼泪。

男人亲自来接他放学。

“做得好，东植。”他夸奖陆东植。

十三岁，他经历了痛苦的分化期，变成了一个橙花味的omega。

他趴在皮革沙发上，靠在徐仁宇身边，大声地讲述橙花的种种好处。那股轻淡、纤巧、清新、明快的自然甜暖的花香就快乐地围绕在徐仁宇的身侧，后调是浓郁的柑橘果香，带一点点甘苦混杂，徐仁宇笑了。

“爸爸，您知道吗？橙花的花语是‘新娘的喜悦’，代表对婚姻的忠贞和纯洁。”还是一脸稚气的少年抬头望着他。年幼，纤细的脖子，往后仰，一道好看的弧度，倾慕的、单纯的目光。

徐仁宇的手掌托住他的脸，大拇指在他的脸上轻轻摩挲。

“嗯，是个好兆头呢。”徐仁宇说。

分化意味着两件事情，一是他必须要转去omega学校，二是他能闻到别人身上的味道了。

他一直黏着徐仁宇一起睡，徐仁宇睡得总是很晚。徐仁宇上床的时候，少年已经睡着了。睡梦里，少年摸索着把自己的脑袋埋进男人的脖颈弯出的曲线，呼吸打在男人的腺体附近，那欢快浓郁的橙花在不自觉的引诱着对方的气息。

苏格兰纯麦芽威士忌的味道一下子充盈了整个房间，和轻快的橙花不一样，徐仁宇的信息素味是沉重的，浓郁炽烈的烟味里夹杂着麦芽、泥煤和海盐的味道，沉甸甸地压住橙花的气味，像是猎人捕捉到了猎物。

分化后的第一个夜晚，陆东植在梦里醉了。什么都不懂的小少年，半夜面色酡红，在梦里夹紧双腿，被爸爸的气味压得被动高潮。

陆东植一直不知道是因为徐仁宇有意无意地释放了自己的信息素，他才会度过这样一个难忘的分化后的第一个夜晚。他一直以为——是自己淫荡、下贱，竟然对自己的亲生父亲有了违背人伦的心思。

他唾弃自己。

慌慌张张、自我厌弃的少年有那么一段时间几乎不敢面对自己的父亲，不敢和他说话、不敢和他对视、甚至和他打个照面都不敢，要不是学校不允许，陆东植一定会申请住宿。

大概是感受到了小孩子经过分化期之后的性别意识加强，徐仁宇主动提出给他布置一个新房间，为了这个，专门搬了一次家，从那套他有记忆以来就一直住着的小公寓搬到了市中心闹中取静的花园别墅。

装修全部是按照徐仁宇的喜好来的，颜色偏阴冷暗调的皮革沙发座椅，大片使用的暗金花纹墙纸、黑胡桃木和黑橡木的家具、铜制的金属把手，浅黄壁灯照在四周也带不来暖意。唯独陆东植的房间，墙面用了大片明亮的暖色调，浅色胡桃木的书桌、衣柜、书架，长羊绒的地毯、落地窗、良好采光、晴朗的日子，整个房间都在阳光下变得暖烘烘的。

“爸爸，您亲自选的吗？”小少年笑得眉眼弯弯，橙花味欢快地溢出来。

“喜欢吗？”徐仁宇没有回答他的问题，但陆东植把这个回答看作是“是的”。

他点点头。

“果然是长大了啊，已经不愿意和爸爸一起睡了。”徐仁宇似是不经意地感叹了一句，把少年逗成一个通红的小番茄。

这点旖旎的想法，最后被高高拿起，轻轻放下，陆东植有意识地忽略这件事情。

生活还在继续，陆东植被转去了徐仁宇精挑细选的omega学校，和一群娇滴滴甜兮兮的omega一起上课，哪里都格格不入，也没有朋友。插花、厨艺、收纳、茶艺，门门课每学期都是不及格。国文、外语、数学、钢琴、物理和化学，可以做到次次满分。徐仁宇每学期去开家长会，被挤在一群娇媚或清纯的已婚omega堆里，收获媚眼无数，然后次次都被老师找去谈话。

“徐仁宇先生，我们非常理解您作为一个单亲父亲的不容易，但是omega的教育方式和alpha是不一样的......”

说道徐仁宇耳朵都要起茧子了。

“我们东植，将来想做什么？”回家的路上，两侧明灯千盏，徐会长透过后视镜看了一眼自己的宝贝小鹿。

陆东植已经被老师找去谈过话了，正沮丧着，以为爸爸也要打击他一次，犹豫半天开口，声如蚊蚋：“我想做个数学家。”

“数学家吗？那你要加油哦，做数学家可是很难的。”

“爸爸......你不生气吗？”少年惊讶，抬头看向徐仁宇。男人的侧脸在忽明忽暗的灯光变动下，好像是米开朗基罗的雕塑，凌厉又温柔，嘴角噙着动人的笑意。

“为什么要生气？我们东植，和那些弱者是不一样的。”徐仁宇说得理所当然，好像一个omega做数学家本来就是天经地义的一样。

这一年陆东植十六岁。昏暗车厢里对自己父亲的那一瞥，此生都不能再忘却。少年不识爱恨一生最心动。

十八岁的陆东植回忆起这一个瞬间，会感到痛恨。不知道是在痛恨那个一脸坦荡到清白的男人，还是在痛恨那个轻易相信对方，爱意生根发芽难以撼动的自己。世界上的事情太复杂了，人的情感更加复杂，他自己都不明白自己。

他把热水袋塞进被子，烧热一块炭。上好的银丝木炭，被烧到发红，然后被丢进炭盆。

陆东植伸手去关上窗，窗外是十二月的首尔夜，红的绿的招牌、烤肉、酒吧、他差点看得呆了。手停在茫茫的黑夜里，忽然触到了一点冰凉的湿意。

下雪了。

是今年的初雪。

传说，在初雪的这一天，会遇到可以相爱、相守一生的人，如果在这一天，和爱的人在一起的话，两个人就可以白头偕老。

陆东植是不相信这些传说的，他是个非典型omega，就连这个传说，都是从自己的同学那里听来的，当时被他嗤之以鼻，妄图用大数据来告诉这群人，这个传说有多么的荒谬。

可是，可是他真的好后悔啊。能不能请神明原谅他的不敬，能不能请神明原谅他的无礼——陆东植哭了。不是像小时候那样，为了达成某种目的才哭，徐仁宇用了十几年来终于教会他一个道理，“哭是没有用的，哭不能解决问题”。

或者，这个道理应该这么说——面对徐仁宇的时候，哭是没有用的。

那一次阴差阳错的奏效，现在回想起来不如说是男人本来就没打算让他去小学念书，他明明就应该明白的。徐仁宇从来不在乎别人的死活、不在乎别人到底想要怎么样，在他的世界里，惟他独尊。只有徐仁宇想要怎么样，没有别人想要怎么样。徐仁宇领养了他，操控他的人生，他就是一个玩偶、一个傀儡，被徐仁宇的手牵动着在戏台上演出滑稽的独角戏。

有了爸爸撑腰的陆东植，被宠得不知道天高地厚，理直气壮地翘茶艺课，钻在图书馆里读厚厚的大部头，高斯的《算术探索》，为了读原版，还专门去学了拉丁文，在家里背单词背得徐仁宇头疼。

“你看的是拉丁文原版吗？好厉害啊。”坐在他对面的女孩子观察了他很久，小心翼翼地跟他搭话。

“啊，其实也没有......拉丁文学起来就和英文差不多。”陆东植笑笑。

“你是二年一班的陆东植学长吧？”

陆东植震惊的眼神逗乐了女孩子，她接着说：“学长你很出名的，我们都好羡慕你啊。明明徐会长不是你的亲生父亲，却这么疼爱你，无条件支持你去做自己想做的事情......”

后面她还说了些什么，陆东植没有听进去。

人生十七年以来，头一次有人告诉他，徐仁宇不是他的亲生父亲。

怎么可能，不是自己的亲生父亲呢？明明就像父亲一样地爱着他、看着他长大，在自己问他为什么爸爸姓徐我却姓陆的时候，明明回答是为了纪念一个人——他一直以为是纪念自己的母亲！明明......明明是自己一心仰慕着的父亲啊......

这种事情，就算再怎么收拾自己的心情、安慰自己“是害怕伤害到自己才不说的吧”，都会变成横在心里的一根刺。刺得陆东植夜不能寐，刺得陆东植无法面对。

他浑浑噩噩、昏昏沉沉，对着多元线性同余方程一笔一划地写徐仁宇。

如果鼓起勇气去问呢？他要怎么开口？爸爸，我不是你的亲生孩子吗？

徐仁宇会怎么回答？——对，我不是你的亲生父亲。会吗？

他陆东植要以何种面目再去面对他？面对这个每晚出现在他的梦里，引领他走向成熟的男人，面对这个他有着无数绮念的终极幻想对象。人家是养育你、对你有恩的人啊，陆东植，你却想着勾引他，想着要在他身下哭着叫他的名字。

陆东植，你知道礼义廉耻四个字怎么写吗？

你要点脸吧。

陆东植最后对这件事情保持缄默。

徐仁宇注意到，少年变得越发沉默。之前总是一回家就围在自己的身边的孩子，有时候还会白天逃课跑到自己办公室，大言不惭地说着要帮爸爸盯大盘，现在一回家就钻进自己的房间，看永远看不完的专业书。那股欢快的橙花气息被刻意隐藏起来，缩在壳里，偶尔透出来委委屈屈的一丝香气，也很快被主人收敛起来。

“东植啊，才高二，不用这么紧张。就算高考没考好，我也会帮你安排好的，嗯？”他揽住少年的肩，却感到这孩子骤然绷紧。

“怎么了？平时不是经常说最喜欢爸爸了吗？”他笑，“爸爸做错了什么？这么讨厌爸爸。”

说什么？说我不想做你的儿子，我想做你的爱人、小情人、什么都好就是不要叫你爸爸？陆东植自认讲不出这样放荡的话。他最后扯出一个勉强的笑。

“没有，最近遇到了很难的数学问题，压力有点大。”

“这样啊。”男人意味深长地看了他一眼，几乎要让他以为自己想的都被对方洞察了。

这次对话之后没几天，陆东植一回家，就被徐仁宇叫去了书房。他想推辞的，但是徐仁宇用一种平静到诡异的语气说：“我不是在征求你的意见，我是在告诉你，你要来书房。”

陆东植害怕了。和害怕对方逼自己离开安全的巢穴去外面探索不一样，他要是知道了自己对他抱有什么样的心思呢？陆东植害怕得手不停地在抖。他亦步亦趋地跟着男人走进书房，站在书桌前，被男人的锐利目光检阅。

“啪”，一沓照片被扔在他面前，男人听起来心平气和地问他：“你是在跟这个小子谈恋爱吗？”

啊？陆东植捡起照片定睛一看，是隔壁学校的学长，一个人很好的beta，在图书室认识的，听说自己想找到自己的亲生父亲后，很主动地说要帮忙。他想辩解，但是男人的斥责已经劈头盖脸地下来了。

“你的梦想呢？陆东植。说着想要做个数学家，最后就把时间放在跟这种废物谈情说爱上吗？面对我的时候是怎么说的？居然还学会对我说谎了吗？你要是打着跟这种渣滓结婚的念头，就趁早给我滚出去，我没有养过你这种蠢货。”

“本来你也不是我的爸爸！”

他喊出这句话的时候，自己都被吓到了，不自觉往后退了一步。

男人像是瞬间冷静下来了。

“谁告诉你的？”

陆东植吓得大气都不敢喘，就这么愣着看着自己名义上的父亲。

“我在问，是谁告诉你的？！”男人朝他吼，踢翻了边上的玻璃茶几。

徐仁宇就这么看着自己的漂亮养子，被吓得瑟瑟发抖，眼泪从眼眶里溢出来，滴落下来连成一线像是破碎的钻石。

他声音颤抖，努力维持平静，但还是几近哽咽：“没有谁告诉我，我自己猜出来的。”

“所以，现在是要因为这个，自己出去自立门户了吗？”男人冷笑了一声。

泪水模糊了视线，陆东植没看见自己父亲脸上的表情是多么狰狞可怕，他哭着摇头否认：“没有，爸爸，我没有，我只是——”只是什么——只是想做你的情人。

我只是，在用一种错误的方式爱你。

徐仁宇好像没有听下去的欲望，转过身，随意地摆了摆手。

“我不想听，你走吧。离开这个房子。”

“爸爸......”

“我不是你的父亲，这是你自己说的。”

男人甚至都没有多看他一眼。

十七岁，陆东植身无分文、没有带手机、没有带书包、一个人走出了那栋他和徐仁宇一起住了四年的大房子。

“啊，陆东植学长，你怎么在这里？”叫住他的是那天的那个女孩子，叫......沈宝景的。

陆东植想装作没什么事情：“我，呃，晚上睡不着出来走走。”

“什么呀，学长的眼睛都还是红的呢，是跟徐会长吵架了吧？”宝景用一脸了然于心的表情看着他，“去我家坐坐吧，你这样出来闲逛，徐会长肯定要担心死了。”

他半推半就被拉去了沈宝景家的小店里，阿姨给他煮了一杯热热的咖啡，沈叔叔问他叫什么、多大了。他忽然觉得自己跟这里格格不入，宝景有爱她的父母，而自己是个无家可归的孤儿。

“哎，这是怎么了突然就要走啊？”沈宝景拉住他。

可他无论如何也要走，用力挣开沈宝景的手，他就往边上的路口走。

然后的一切事情都变得很模糊。他看见深蓝的天空，星星在闪烁，最亮的是北斗七星，连成一个勺。他一瞬间被抛到空中，然后又重重地落在地上——最后的意识是一群人围住了他。

再醒来，是雪白的、散发着消毒水气味的病房。

不久前还说着让他离开的徐仁宇一脸担心地看着自己。

“小时候教过你多少次，要看路？！”徐仁宇好像是气坏了，“就算是因为跟我吵架，至于要去寻死吗？”

“对不起，爸爸，”他很艰难地伸手，握住徐仁宇的手，“对不起，我错了，爸爸，不要赶我走，我会听话的，爸爸。”他不知道自己带着哭腔，活像是要是不答应他的话，下一秒就能哭到断气。

男人终于大发慈悲，让这件事情翻篇。像是十年前一样，用手绢给他擦眼泪，把他抱进怀里。

“好了，好了，不赶我们东植走了。别哭了，别哭，东植。”稳重的、醇厚的烟草气息像是织成了一张密密的网，温柔地把他包裹起来。

就好像小时候，他躺在热热的被窝里，台灯的昏暗灯光下，男人在处理公务，钢笔划过纸面的沙沙声。

“我会看着你的。”男人说。

然后他就安心地睡着了。

陆东植这一场车祸，说严重也算严重，说不严重也算不严重。没有伤到脊椎、大脑或者神经，只不过断了两根肋骨，右腿大腿骨骨裂了，还有点肌肉拉伤，算是很幸运的车祸结果了。只不过，那个倒霉的汽车司机，还是因为没有在通过十字路口时减速缓行，被徐仁宇的律师团告到快要崩溃。

“要不然，还是算了吧，爸爸。我也做得不对。”陆东植正赖在床上，要爸爸喂水果给自己吃。难得徐仁宇今天心情好，被他得逞。

徐仁宇正在削苹果皮，他苹果皮削得很好，从头到尾，宽度一致，很薄，几乎不带果肉。

“东植，你要记住，做错事情，就是要付出代价的。”他温柔地对陆东植笑，喂了他一小块苹果，“吃吧，不是叫了好几天要爸爸给你削苹果吗？”

“因为爸爸削的苹果皮简直就是艺术品嘛。”

风平浪静的好像一切没有发生过。

陆东植决定把自己那点该死的心思隐藏起来。就放弃那个荒谬的念头吧，他跟自己说，好好地做一个乖孩子，一辈子作为孩子陪伴在他的身边。要是他知道一手抚养长大的孩子，抱有这种心思，他会有多难过，多生气啊。

陆东植几乎要放声嘲笑那时候的自己。

他关上了窗，躺在暖融融的被窝里，绒面热水袋压在脚下，只留下一盏昏暗台灯，和记忆里的那些夜晚一模一样。

木炭在炭盆里无声地占有氧气。

睡吧，陆东植。他对自己说。睡着了就能结束这可笑、可悲的一生了。

他们在装父慈子孝。

事实上呢？每次闻到徐仁宇身上轻微散出的威士忌香，他都兴奋地发抖，橙花甜甜地在空气里荡漾，好像是谁打翻了一瓶甜橙花精油，浓度超越百分百。和徐仁宇在一起的每一刻，都像是在走钢丝，一边是幸福，一边是悬崖。

“学长啊，最近怎么脸色这么差？没睡好吗？”

“你呢，又逃课来看侦探小说吗？”陆东植笑着反问沈宝景。

“唉，”沈宝景叹气，“也不是谁都跟学长你一样幸运，有个这么支持你理想的爸爸啊。”

陆东植想，这是幸运吗？

“啊，对了，宝景，你是怎么知道我父亲跟我没有血缘关系的？以前从来没有人知道这个事情啊。”

“哦，这个吗？其实，我爸爸是个刑警，那个时候，学长亲生父亲的自杀案，就是我爸受理的。因为经常翻我爸的笔记，所以我一看见你的名字，就知道是你了。”

“自杀案吗？”

“学长你不知道吗？”沈宝景疑惑地问他。

“......嗯，我爸很少跟我讲他的事情。”他撒谎了。

“这个，徐会长可能是怕你难过吧？好像说是因为投资失败才自杀的。不过，我爸一直觉得很奇怪，因为现场虽然看上去，像是陆先生是在服用了安眠药之后开煤气自杀的，但是陆先生的手上有取血针的痕迹。”

“那为什么当初没有查下去呢？”

“因为没有证据啊，没有证据，就当做自杀案结案了。”

那句话，在陆东植心头盘旋。像是一片阴影，挥之不去的乌云。

徐仁宇知道，那孩子在用他给的的零花钱雇私家侦探，查十二年前的陆氏自杀案。那个孩子，明明单纯得一眼就能看透，明明有什么心思都写在脸上，还自以为能够瞒天过海——早上躲在洗漱间偷偷洗内裤也好、找亲生父亲也好、查亲生父亲的死因也好。

他有时候对着那孩子就想放声大笑，告诉他：“闻闻你自己身上的味道吧，忠贞纯洁的橙花？那股骚味都像是在勾引我跟你上床了。”

当初收养这个孩子的时候，他自己也没想到有一天，从他父亲那个孬种的种子里，居然能长出一个这样的果。清纯得不行，又浪的不行的小omega。只是在晚上故意释放了自己的信息素而已，居然就浪的高潮了。眼睛里都写满了爱了，还红着脸喊自己爸爸。

徐仁宇对这个投资结果，不得不说是带着几分满意的。

不过，到底是自己一手带大的，他长成什么样子、有什么爱好，可以说都是徐仁宇塑造出来的，无异于徐仁宇的“艺术品”，对这个孩子，徐仁宇还是有那么点怜爱的。如果陆东植某天，终于克服自己的心理界限，老老实实送上门来的话，他一定会欣然享用。

每次陆东植靠在他肩上叫他爸爸、抱着他的胳膊撒娇的时候，他都能感到自己硬得几乎疼痛，几乎就要克制不住，好好“管教”一下这孩子的小嘴。

说不定每天晚上都一边想着爸爸，一边在被窝里自慰吧？真好奇啊，要是知道自己被杀父仇人养了这么多年，还自己送上门给操，那孩子会是什么表情呢？又会哭吧，哭成泪人，哭得委委屈屈，橙花的味道会满到溢出整个房子吧。

徐仁宇想到这里，笑到不能自已。

因为太好奇了，所以某天晚上，他给陆东植喝了点酒。

陆东植酒量很差，十四五岁的时候，有一次偷他酒柜里的酒喝，才一口就醉成了一只小猫咪，一个劲儿黏在爸爸身边要抱抱。岁数是白长了，酒量还是这么差。

一点点红酒，一点点信息素。血气方刚的小朋友就抵挡不住了，只知道缠着爸爸要亲一下，笨拙地舔爸爸的嘴角、胡茬、最后，在他的喉结上轻轻咬了一口。

“小浪货。”徐仁宇骂了他一句，他还傻愣愣地笑，咬着爸爸的衬衫扣子。

一开始还有节制的，怕这孩子受伤，受伤了会很麻烦。

没想到陆东植真的骨子里就是个骚货，被操了几下就自己找到了乐趣，湿热的肠道绞紧他的阴茎，后面分泌出大量淫水，哭着叫爸爸快一点。简直比外面的小鸭子还浪。小浪货陆东植轻而易举就被爸爸干开了生殖腔，让男人在他体内成结，被疼得直哭，说爸爸不要了我知道错了。

“晚了，爸爸都射给你了，东植要做小妈妈了。”他在孩子的耳边笑。

“小妈妈？”陆东植一双眼睛水雾迷蒙。

“是啊，给爸爸生个孩子吧，东植，给你自己再生个弟弟，好不好？”

“给爸爸......生个孩子。”他无意识地重复男人的话，把男人逗得大笑。

陆东植就这样被他摁着“生了”一夜的孩子。

少年韧性好，两条细白的腿围在爸爸的腰上，被爸爸顶得像是暴风雨里的小船，只好紧紧地抱紧爸爸的肩，是上天堂，还是下地狱，都只能听爸爸的。

把少年吃干抹净，餍足的男人搂着自觉钻到自己怀里的孩子。这可怎么办呢？爱上了自己的杀父仇人，还被干得只靠后面都高潮了好几次，射到精液都变得稀白——真是想想就可怜啊。

陆东植简直要疯了。早上一醒过来发现自己躺在爸爸的床上，身边没有人，床头柜上留了一盒避孕药，下面压着一张纸条。

「对不起，东植，昨天晚上爸爸没能控制住自己。我会搬出去的，药记得吃，对不起。」

我昨天晚上都干了什么啊？陆东植要崩溃了，身后酸软不堪，一站起来差点腿软得摔在地上，后面还流下来迷之液体......我真的，拉着爸爸干了那种事情吗？

不会有假。空气里橙花和威士忌交融的味道还没退去，辛辣的是爸爸，甜腻的是自己。

陆东植，明明知道自己酒量这么差为什么还要在爸爸问的时候，这么痛快地说想喝啊？！能不能有一点点自制力？为什么要对爸爸做那种事情啊？爸爸是被动发情了吧？他心里会怎么想你啊？骚浪地勾引养父的、不知羞耻的荡妇。

为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么要干这种事情啊！为什么啊！陆东植！

徐仁宇是接到班主任的电话，才知道陆东植今天没去学校的。

“......是，那孩子今天早上起来有点头疼，我急着送他去医院，忘记联系您了。十分抱歉。”面不改色地编了一个谎话糊弄过去，他简单整理了一下手头的工作，然后起身离开了办公室。

陆东植就呆呆地抱膝坐在地上，不知道自己这样坐了多久，脑子里乱得好像打乱了几千团毛线。他被突然响起的敲门声吓到了。

“东植，你在里面吗？”

是徐仁宇的声音。

他一言不发，把脑袋埋进膝盖。爸爸一定讨厌自己吧？我也讨厌自己。

“东植啊，我知道你在里面。既然你不愿意给爸爸开门的话，那我就在这里跟你说好了。”

“对不起，东植。我作为一个成年人，却没有克制住自己的欲望，对你做出了......那样的事情，我很抱歉。这几天我就会从这里搬走的，如果你觉得继续住在这里不舒服的话，我也会让曹秘书给你安排新的住处，”徐仁宇差点没忍住笑，“我知道让你原谅我不太可能——我也觉得没办法宽恕我自己。”

“还是不愿意回应我一下吗......学校那边，我已经帮你请了一个月的假了......我走了。记得吃药，照顾好自己。”

他要走了。他要是走了的话，一定会躲着自己，这辈子都不会再见自己一面的吧？陆东植想。

他几乎是在听到那几个字的一瞬间就站起来，打开了房门，然后冲出去抱住了徐仁宇。

少年从背后抱着依旧高大的男人，眼泪洇湿了男人的衬衫。

“对不起，爸爸，是我不好，是我喝醉酒做错了事情，是我对你有不该有的想法。求你，别走，你怎么惩罚我都可以，不要丢下我，爸爸......”他闭着眼睛，靠在男人的背上。好像睁开眼睛男人就会消失一样。

他感觉到男人掰开他的手，然后转身把他抱进怀里。陆东植依靠在那个熟悉的怀抱里，被男人身上好闻的威士忌味轻轻安抚。

“东植，我们之间是不能发生这种事情的。你明白吗？你的父亲把你托付给了我，我这样做会辜负他的信任的。”

“可是我爱你啊，”陆东植抽噎，“可是我爱你啊。”

“我知道，我也爱东植。”男人抚摸他的额头，然后轻轻落下了一个吻，“但是成年人，应该学会克制自己的欲望。不是因为爱，就可以做任何想做的事情的。”

他还是没有留住徐仁宇。他在那个怀抱里赖了好久，最后还是被松开了手。

“对不起，东植。”这是徐仁宇留给他的最后一句话。

所以他可能是被吓疯了，把那盒避孕药扔进了池塘。一个被干进生殖腔的OMEGA，对方在他的体内成结，事后不做避孕措施，怀孕率几乎是百分之百。他在赌，赌徐仁宇的确在他体内射了。

反正事情都已经这个样子了，反正事情都已经发生了。再加个怀孕也没什么大不了的。

四个月后，冬天，陆东植裹着厚围巾，穿着厚厚的羽绒服，强行闯进了徐仁宇的办公室。

“没关系的，曹秘书，你出去吧。”徐仁宇疲惫地揉了揉眉心，问他：“今天怎么来了，有什么事情吗？”

陆东植看着他，心里有点委屈。明明是你一直吩咐人拦着不让我见你的，还问我今天怎么来了。他把一份报告放在办公桌上。

“我怀孕了。”看着男人震惊地睁大眼睛，然后急匆匆地翻报告，陆东植心里有点报复的快感。

“你跟我走。”徐仁宇放下报告，就拉着他往外面走，一路拖着他把他塞进了车里。

“要去医院吗？现在已经四个月了，不能做人流，只能做引产了，”陆东植平静地说，“很不巧，这个孩子胎位不正，做引产的话，我可能会死的。”

说是平静，其实紧张到手心濡湿，浑身都在几不可见地发抖。陆东植害怕，就算冒着自己会死的风险，徐仁宇也不会要这个孩子。

“陆东植，你知道自己现在在干什么吗？”徐仁宇这回是真的生气，并且无语，“你才十七岁，甚至都还没成年，你知道自己在说什么吗？如果我不打算要你呢？如果我不打算要这个孩子呢？你打算怎么办？”

“我总能养活他的。”

“现在是说养活这个事情的时候吗？！”徐仁宇被气得差点升天，“你才十七岁，就这么他妈的迫不及待要当妈吗？谁给你出的馊主意？”

“没有人给我出主意。”

徐仁宇强行冷静了两秒，做了个深呼吸，不然真的要被气死。

“东植啊，”他努力让自己态度平和一点，“你现在还小，未来会怎么样根本还不确定，万一你将来后悔了怎么办呢？我比你大十八岁，都不要说十八年了，八年之后，你还会像今天一样坚定吗？”

再然后，小少年就开始用哭和我爱你来搪塞他了。

平和？平和个屁。

徐仁宇决定收回自己四个月前的想法。狗屁艺术品，他就是给自己造了个大麻烦。

还能怎么办？总不能真的让陆东植死在手术台上，要是被人扒出来，他这三十几年费尽心思维持的清白名誉就毁了。徐仁宇憋着一口恶气，把陆东植带回了家——四年前的那个家。

计谋得逞的陆东植得寸进尺，非要说自己闻不到爸爸的味道就睡不好，要抱着爸爸才睡得着。徐仁宇心想，前四个月那也没见你失眠得日渐憔悴啊。但这个地步还有什么办法，只能忍。

仗着自己是有人质在手的人，陆东植开始在家作威作福，不仅要求必须每天都抱着自己睡觉，还要求每天要有早安吻和晚安吻，一会儿要吃苹果，一会儿要剥橘子，简直是三秒钟一个新想法，把徐仁宇烦得恨不得晚上闷死他。

可到了晚上，他怀里抱着陆东植，陆东植肚子里还揣着一个，等于他抱着俩。深夜，陆东植睡熟了，橙花气味甜甜的，在他鼻尖打转。一向觉得自己很冷酷，把所有人都玩弄在股掌之间的徐仁宇不知道，自己脸上的表情温柔得能吓死人。

小年轻花样多，嘴里一口一个“我爱你”，动不动就是“爸爸你最好了”，几乎把徐仁宇撩拨得快疯了，然后笑眯眯地说自己肚子疼，不能做那个事情。

有一天撩拨得过分了，被徐仁宇摁在沙发上打屁股。

“还说肚子疼？睡裤都湿了。”

惨遭徐会长毒手，陆东植小朋友被鞭子抽得死去活来，拼命求饶说自己下次再也不敢了。

到七个月，陆东植腿水肿得很厉害，晚上基本是没办法睡好了，总要在白天眯着补觉。徐仁宇不放心，几次想改成在家里办公都被他劝阻了。

“我没关系的啦，你就放心上班去吧。”他靠在鞋柜上跟对方说再见。

其实不愿意徐仁宇在家办公还有一个原因，他一直没有放弃查找父亲真正的死因，有时候白天私人侦探会给他发一些文件，他不想让徐仁宇知道这件事。

“陆先生，我想我可能调查出陆氏真正的死因了。昨天终于找到当年陆氏的司机金让，从他口中获得了关键性证据，在案发当晚十一点左右，金让曾看到陆氏的合伙人徐仁宇从陆氏的房子里走出来。在陆氏死后，徐仁宇以极其低廉的价格收购了陆氏金融的全部股份，然后通过再次运作，建立了如今的大韩证券。金让也回忆说，在陆氏死前，两个人曾经为了金钱方面的事情发生过争吵......”

手机从陆东植的手里滑落。他跌坐在地上，不知道是心在疼，还是肚子疼，疼得他直不起腰来，疼得他感觉肠子都碎了。

陆东植，你可真是个蠢货啊，爱上杀害了自己亲生父亲的仇人，甚至......心甘情愿给他生一个孩子，肯定被对方在心里耻笑吧，世界上怎么会有这样的冤大头，上赶着让人羞辱自己。

徐仁宇......那个他仰慕了十几年的父亲，那个他爱得用尽全力的男人，是杀害了他亲生父亲的人，是害得自己差点被贩卖的始作俑者，是假惺惺收养了自己的......伪君子。

机关算尽，就连自己对他的倾慕都被算计在里面，哈，装模作样地说对不起我，那个时候肯定在心里笑到停不下来吧？怪不得、怪不得说我未来会后悔啊......

邻居报警了，因为看见血从门缝里流出来，被吓坏了。警察和救护车一起来的，撬开门，看见的是昏倒在地，身下一大滩血迹的少年omega。徐仁宇赶到医院的时候差点被当场拘留。

“我是他的父亲。”他告诉自己要镇定，小时候咳血都挺过来的孩子，陆东植不会有事的，他不会有事的。

警察还想追问，被双眼充血通红的男人吓到了。

托那位邻居的福，陆东植保住了一条小命，做了剖腹产处理，七个月的早产儿，弱的好像一只小猫，才出生就被送进了保育箱。徐仁宇没有心思管那个孩子。

陆东植出现了严重的妊娠过敏反应综合征，引发了急性肺栓塞，过敏性休克和弥散性血管内凝血。在手术台上呆了十几个小时，心脏骤停了好几次，徐仁宇在外面签各种各样的单子签的濒临崩溃，那些纸上成堆看不懂的专业名词里，他只看得进去陆东植三个字。

活下来吧，陆东植。活下来，我爱你。求求你，活下来吧。

有可能是上天愿意垂怜他这个迷途知返的罪人吧。

陆东植真的挺过来了。在ICU躺了一个礼拜，终于苏醒了。徐仁宇几乎要喜极而泣。

“我爱你。”他说。

“我恨你。”这是陆东植说的。

要不怎么说，善恶有道，报应不爽呢？

徐仁宇自己种下的恶果，自己做过的错事，总有一天自己要付出代价。

不是不报，时候未到。

他有时候看着陆东植，对方呆呆地看着天花板，那个眼神是灰的、没有光彩，就好像已经死了一样，躺在病床上的只是一具空空的躯壳，好像下一秒就会灰飞烟灭，从这个世界上消失。

有时候徐仁宇哄他：“今天我去看他了，他躺在保育箱里，对我笑，东植啊，是你那么坚定说要生下来的孩子啊，你不想去看他一眼吗？”

有时候徐仁宇冲他发火：“勾引我的时候不是比谁都要起劲吗？我没有逼你要留在我身边吧？”

有时候徐仁宇求他：“看我一眼吧，东植，就看我一眼，哪怕你杀了我也好，来，刀给你，杀了我吧。”

最后，陆东植说：“我想走。如果......你对我有过哪怕一点点爱意的话，让我走。”

徐仁宇放他走了。因为他的眼神绝望到，像是如果不答应他，他就会立刻死去一样。

他安排了人跟着陆东植。

他知道陆东植租了一间小公寓，不怎么出门，经常会坐在窗边发呆；他知道陆东植偶尔会下楼喂喂猫，想在便利店买烟，老板不肯卖给他，就游魂一样慢慢地走回了家；他知道陆东植给自己买了一个热水袋，藏青色绒面的，很像小时候他给陆东植买的那一个，他想起陆东植小的时候，睡着睡着总是把手伸出来，他就一次次地再把被子盖好......

在漫长到好像永远不会结束的夜里，徐会长坐在车里，望着那个窗口透出来的灯光，一遍遍近乎自虐地想以前的事情。

他想起陆东植五岁的时候，刚刚来到他的身边，穿着毛茸茸的套头衫，头发卷的乱糟糟的，一双眼睛哭得红彤彤，抱着人不肯撒手；他想起那个孩子抱着他叫爸爸，眼神多么地信任，一心一意地爱着自己的那个孩子；他想起那个孩子分化的那一天，明快的橙花气味在整个房子里弥漫开来，他坐在书桌前面，被那个味道搅得心烦意乱，一抬头，看见孩子明亮的眼睛，眼睛里面满满当当，只有他一个人。

那个一心一意地爱着自己，倾慕都要从眼睛里溢出来的孩子。那个会哭着说“可是我爱你”，哭着求他不要离开自己的孩子。那个抱着他的脖子，乖顺地坐在他怀里的孩子。

那个孩子不知不觉已经长大了。

不知不觉，他爱上了那个孩子。

他知道陆东植买了一个小炭盆，买了一包好炭。

他看见陆东植出神地望着首尔的初雪，然后关上了窗。

然后那间小公寓里的大灯熄了。

就结束了吧，徐仁宇想，这一辈子有人爱的时间。

陆东植从雪白的、消毒水味的病床上醒来。

靠在床边的是他一心爱着的爸爸，眼下两团浓重的乌青。

阳光从窗外洒落进来，在男人的头发上镀了一层金光。

“爸爸，”他推了推男人，“怎么了？为什么我在医院啊？”

徐仁宇看着他，目瞪口呆。

“怎么了？为什么不说话啊？”

“你想不起来了吗？”徐仁宇试探着问。

“我记得早上我送你出门——然后......然后就想不起来了。”陆东植有点头疼。

医生说，可能是潜意识不愿意想起来，就表现为记忆缺失。

徐仁宇背对着陆东植笑，一边哭一边笑。

上天终究还是偏爱他的。

——————————THE END

后记：

徐仁宇宠孩子宠得过分，经常被陆东植训。

他搂着自己的小爱人，说：“你小的时候，我不还是这么宠你吗？”

这个孩子格外地像陆东植，鼻子也像、嘴也像、眼睛也像、一头小卷毛也像，撒着娇叫爸爸的时候更像。但是脾气却出乎意料地更像他，典型的alpha性格，很小的时候就表现出了强烈的领地意识，晚上要和爸爸睡，把他这个父亲扫地出门。

徐真心一天天长大，被他老子宠得无法无天，十来岁就敢模仿徐仁宇的字迹给自己的计划书签名。被陆东植好气又好笑地半路截胡，抢了过来。

徐仁宇打开文件夹一看——《关于抢走爸爸的计划书》。

当晚，徐真心小朋友差点被打得屁股开花。他老子举着鸡毛掸子，一边打一边骂他不孝子。

陆东植一开始就说好了，对孩子的教育撒手不管的。晚上睡得迷迷瞪瞪，一摸身边没人，起来看见还在打孩子的徐仁宇会长，嘟嘟囔囔：“爸爸，这么晚了还不睡。”

被父亲赏了一个白眼，然后就被丢在沙发上不管了的徐真心小朋友，今天也是想把父亲扫地出门的一天。


End file.
